1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to the field of electrical connectors and is more particularly directed to the field of laminated heat-shrinkable electrical connectors of the type employing tubular laminated mylar and the like connectors which are positioned over electrical conductors and then substantially heat-shrunk to provide a permanent bond.
Connectors of the aforementioned type are well known in the and are exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. Re. 30,817 which discloses a heat-shrinkable outer sheath of layer 12 provided with an interior layer 14. The layer 14 is self-adhesive and is adhesively secured to wires to be connected as shown in FIG. 2 of said patent for the purpose of maintaining the connector on the wires until the subsequent shrinkage of the outer tubular component by the application of heat. Since connectors of this type are frequently used on motors or the like which are mounted on a movable carrier or conveyor which subjects the motor to vibrations; there is a need for means for maintaining the connectors on the motors until they are permanently positioned by heat-shrinkage. The aforementioned reissue patent accomplishes the foregoing purpose by use of the adhesive layer on the interior of the sheath. Other patents incorporate fusable material on the interior of similar connectors such as for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,243,211; 3,985,591; 3,986,253; and 3,582,457. However, the use of adhesive layers, fusable materials and the like as exemplified in the prior art adds substantially to the expense of the finished item. Additionally, the adhesive materials do not always adequately secure the connectors on the wires to be permanently bonded until such time as the permanent bonding can be effective. In other words, the connectors sometimes fall off the wires before permanent bonding can be effected.
Therefore, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a new and improved heat shrinkable insulating electrical connector.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of new and improved insulating electrical connector employing mechanical retention means in the connector for holding the connector in position prior to its shrinkage and bonding of the connector to wires to be connected.
Yet another object of the present invention is a provision of a new and improved heat shrinkable insulating electrical connector which is more economical to manufacture and which provides reliable, mechanical retention of the connector in position prior to permanent bonding to wires or the like on which it is mounted.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a new and improved method of making a heat-shrinkable insulating connector.